


light is all over us (like it always was)

by jokeperalta



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x10, Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Post-Coital, Romance, thats all u need to know lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8499763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokeperalta/pseuds/jokeperalta
Summary: "I can feel you staring," Caroline murmurs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Carolight Fic Week on fuckyeahdwightcaroline on tumblr (which I happen to run but that's completely and entirely unrelated to my plugging it here. Mostly.)
> 
> yeah this was mostly written at about 3-4am and I don't really know how I feel about it anymore but since I spent an evening finishing it instead of writing an essay, I thought I better post it lol.

****

"I can feel you staring," Caroline murmurs. It makes her oddly nervous.

Being stared at is not usually something that bothers her. She sometimes feels as though she's been the centre of the attention of everyone around her in every place she's ever been to. Because of her surname, because of her fortune, because of whatever else men see in her that they covet. Often she uses it to her advantage, sometimes she outright revels in it.

Then she arrived in Cornwall and felt she had to struggle for the only man's attention she's ever really desired.

And right now, to possess that man's absolutely undivided attention and feel suddenly self-conscious as she never has before is a strange turn of events.

"I just- I still can't believe you're even here," he says. "I feel as though if I close my eyes for too long, you'll disappear and I'll wake up alone."

Caroline opens her eyes, finds his in the low light. She will have to leave soon but leaving here means leaving him after so brief -and perfect- a reunion to whatever fate faces him in France that she does not even want to contemplate. Imprudent as it may be, her immediate concern is putting that off and out of mind as long as possible.

"Has this not been real enough for you?" Caroline asks, tangling her legs with his. The feeling on his skin on hers is something she never wants to have to give up, not ever.

Dwight shakes his head with a gentle smile. How she's missed it, she thinks to herself, while she tries to commit it to memory. She didn't even realise how much until she had it back. Everything he did seemed gentle to her--even holding her in his arms as he had. He was all soft touches, even softer eyes. He made her feel safe, loved, as he always had.

"Feels more like a dream." He reaches to cup her jaw lightly, before his hand drifts to the curl resting on her bare collarbone to twirl and release it. "A very, _very_ good dream."

Caroline relaxes her hold on the sheets she hadn't even realised she was clutching to her for dear life. She's unused to feeling so exposed, so utterly vulnerable to another person as she has tonight, in every way. The enormity of being here with him like this, as if they were already man and wife, is enough to take her breath away every time she thinks too hard on it.

Dwight notices her fluttering hands -of course he does- and takes them in his instead.

"I won't leave you alone again," he promises.

Such a blatant falsehood combined with his utter sincerity just brings tears to her eyes. "Did no one ever tell you not to make promises you can't keep?" she whispers.

"I won't leave you," Dwight repeats. "Not where it really matters." He leans into her on the bed, forehead to forehead, holds their twined hands next to her heart. "Not here."

Caroline sighs into his kiss, eyes drifting shut. She hadn't needed him to tell her to know that.


End file.
